


Before Ryuko's Body Is Dry

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [2]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bestiality, Brainfucking, Cut at the waist, F/F, F/M, Guro, Multi, Necrophilia, Other, Snuff, Tentacles, bisection, earfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: During a battle with Satsuki Senketsu tries out a new way of acquiring Ryuko's blood - fucking the girl's holes and then ear with tentacles.Satsuki isn't taking any of it though and just cuts her opponent in two.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Before Ryuko's Body Is Dry

Ryuko Matoi jumped backwards, her Scissor Blade deflecting Satsuki Kiryuin’s sword as she dodged. The two of them had been locked in a fierce duel for a while - and although Ryuko hated to admit it, she was in quite the tight spot now. She was already pretty exhausted, with multiple small cuts opened up on her flawless skin that her Kamui uniform left exposed. Even worse, Senketsu was telling her that he was running out of blood to use - meaning she wouldn’t be able to fight for much longer. But she couldn’t just back off - so instead, she snapped at him. “What do you mean, out of blood? Figure something out!” She blurted these words out at him while grabbing her weapon stronger, and crashing it against the upcoming strike by her long-haired foe. Listening to her blunt orders, Senketsu couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed at her indifference - he was doing the best he could! Or was he… Maybe there was some other way to acquire her blood that he had not considered yet? And was it necessarily blood, that he needed? Maybe some other bodily liquids would work…

As another of Satsuki’s strikes sent Ryuko flying backwards, Senketsu decided to try it out. The three suspenders that connected the skirt and the top of her outfit all snapped free, transforming into phallic tentacles on the way. “Hey! What are you doing!” Ryuko called out at him as she felt the suspenders snap off, her boobs coming free as the front of her top no longer held them in place. A blush briefly appeared on her face as she realized the entire student body watching the duel could now stare at her tits, but she didn’t have the time to mull over it for long - for Satsuki attacked her again. “I have an idea.” Unbothered by that, Senketsu told Ryuko while finishing the new transformation. The uniform was now equipped with three penis tentacles - two at the front, and another one at the back. Then, he quickly directed two of them towards the girl’s crotch. Slipping under her short skirt, they assaulted her crotch from both sides. “Senketsu!” Ryuko called out, visibly flustered, as the uniform plunged its tentacles into her pussy and anus. “Yes!” The uniform called out as he felt Ryuko’s tight pussy and anus clench around his two tentacles. Inserting it into her pussy was so satisfying! He broke through her hymen, the girl’s virgin blood giving the uniform a boost in strength it required - and transferring that power back to Ryuko. “S-Senketsu…” Ryuko repeated herself with less strength as she a new surge of energy inside her body. Using it, she was able to throw Satsuki’s next attack off, and go on the offensive again. The raven-haired woman watched them with a hidden smirk on her face - seemed that the Kamui uniform was ready to go to the lengths she wasn’t expecting yet to get more of its user’s blood. At least her own uniform was fully under her control - and it’d never turn on her like that, unless she commanded it to. However, she believed there would be no need for that, even as Ryuko seemed to have gained the upper hand on her now.

Emboldened by the success of the first penetration, Senketsu proceeded to thrust deeper, his tentacles starting to fuck the girl wearing him. “Ryuko! Ah, Ryuko!” The perverted uniform moaned at the girl while making his tentacles go in and out of the two of her holes. Against herself, Ryuko had to admit that this did feel quite good… But at the same time, it was very distracting. The pleasure building within her lower body as her pussy squeezed Senketsu’s newest appendage made it harder for her to focus - Ryuko losing the advantage she gained before because of it. However, because of her arousal, her pussy slowly began to leak with her juices - pussy honey that Senketsu voraciously absorbed. While not as powerful as the girl’s blood, they still fed him well - and he happily gave that strength back to Ryuko. At the same time, he wound up wanting more and more of it. At first, he showed it just by putting more force into fucking the girl - but that couldn’t keep him satisfied for long. Still, he had one more tentacle… Surely Ryuko’s body could take care of it as well. However, with her lower holes occupied, the uniform had to seek out another one. Her bellybutton seems a bit tempting… But he didn’t want to hurt her - and that seemed quite painful.

Instead, the uniform directed its third tentacle towards Ryuko’s head. As his arousal had increased, he pressed it directly against Ryuko’s skin - pushing the tentacle up her body neck all the way until it reached her head. He was having troubles controlling his urge to plunge it into her body - and so, the moment he felt up the first opening he stumbled upon, he just shoved his dick tentacle in. “Sen-KETSU! WHAT ARE-” As it happened, that hole was one of of Ryuko’s ears. The woman felt the tentacle force itself into the small hole, ripping through her eardrum and travelling her ear canal - all the way to her brain. “Oooh, Ryuko!” The uniform moaned at her as it slid right into her brain matter - a few spasms shaking Ryuko’s body as it happened. “WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD!” Ryuko screamed at the uniform as she felt the tentacle penis twitch within her skull. “What? I’m sure it’ll be fine, Ryuko!” Senketsu replied while thrusting his tentacle deeper, a spasm going through the black-haired girl’s body as the tentacle went deeper into her brain. It hurt… But Senketsu was getting the fuel he needed out of it, and in return made Ryuko stronger too - letting her body live even with a tentacle spearing her brain. “GET OUT!” She screamed at him, as she knew this couldn’t be safe… But the uniform ignored her words, too engrossed in pounding all of her holes.

Before Ryuko had the chance to ask him to get out again, Satsuki attacked her once more - completely unbothered by her opponent’s antics. If anything, Satsuki had to admire her opponent for what she was doing - adhering to the ‘victory at any cost’ philosophy that the Kiryuin heiress herself followed. If she knew ruining her brain like that was going to give her a power boost, she’d have done that in a heartbeat. For now, however, she’d just observe if doing that was actually helpful - it could very well end up being more destructive to the woman in the end. She wanted to experience this new power first-hand, though - so she threw herself at Ryuko with all she had, the women knowing she needed to gather data on this new power as soon as she could.

Ryuko had to give up on trying to ask Senketsu to stop fucking her ear, the girl forced to defend herself against Satsuki’s assault. At least, she had enough strength to make it work now - keeping toe-to-toe with the student council president. She’d swing her scissor blade with all the strength she had while Senketsu continued to pound both of her holes and her brain - and for a while, the battle seemed balanced again. However, Senketsu’s tentacle made it further and further into her brain, the woman’s movements growing more and more erratic. Still, despite having most of her brain impaled on a tentacle, Ryuko was still able to keep fighting - staying alive through what would kill anyone else. The life fibers enhancing her body allowed her to live through that - and keep fighting against Satsuki. If anything, the only real Ryuko felt because of his actions was pleasure, which slowly grew within her abdomen. It was causing her moves to get sloppy - letting Satsuki get more attacks in. 

Despite that, Ryuko was able to keep fighting, even with most of her brain reduced to a bloody mush. However, that changed as Senketsu’s tentacle crashed through the part of her brain responsible for pleasure. Suddenly, her body went haywire, overloaded with all the sexual satisfaction that unloaded within it at once. The woman lowered her sword, her body starting to shake with powerful spasms as she climaxed. “aaaaaah! Sen-sen-ketsuuuu!” She blabbered out as she came, coming down with an orgasm stronger than any she’d felt before through just the use of her hands. Her entire body shivered, her pussy squirting out her love juices and clenching around the tentacles. “Ryuko! Ah, Ryuko!” The uniform moaned in return, its cocks throbbing within her holes as the girl’s climax drove him towards a climax of his own. Just a few more thrusts, and! “Yes!” The uniform called out - only to suddenly feel something cut through two of its tentacles.

Taking advantage of Ryuko’s climax, and the fact that it made her completely helpless, Satsuki attacked her for the final time - satisfied with the conclusion that this new Kamui power ended up turning on its owner in the end. Her sword cleaved through Ryuko’s waist, slicing the girl in-two mid-orgasm. Ryuko’s eyes snapped wide open as it happened, her top half sent flying away. As she hit the ground, the tentacle within her brain came - flooding her skull with Senketsu’s dark semen. With her body cut in two, all the power that was letting her hold herself together was gone - the woman’s mind quickly fading away as the uniform stopped supporting her. Senketsu was too focused on trying to stay alive too to help her anymore - meaning there was nothing helping Ryuko stay away from the oblivion. With her brain flooded with cum, cum that proceeded to pour out of her ears and her bulging eyes, Ryuko died in mere seconds - her eyes rolling up to the back of her head as she died. Senketsu’s cum run from her nose, too, along with her blood - twin dark-red trails exiting her nostrils. Her mouth opened up, the girl’s tongue thrown out of it with the impact of the throw - drool leaking down her chin. With the two suspenders at the front of her uniform gone, her tits were out. Now that the girl would be motionless forever, all the students could stare at them without having to keep up with her rapid movements during the fight. Now, her arms were splayed out on the ground at her sides, making her tits completely unobstructed. Some of her guts were spilling out of the cut on her waist - a pool of blood forming below her top half.

Her upper half kept standing for a few moments. It took a few step forwards before collapsing - Senketsu’s cut-off tentacles blowing their loads inside her pussy and ass. Her ass was sticking high up in the air - her guts falling out of of the hole in her waist. Some of the uniform’s cum made it out of there as well - but most of it just leaked out of her ass and cunt. Her long legs kicked out a few more times before going still forever. As they were cut-off from the rest of its body, the tentacles plugging her lower holes both faded away - with dark semen leaking out of them. Satsuki watched her opponent die with a satisfied look on her face - the woman returning her Kamui to its resting mode once she was sure the battle was over. Walking over to the top half of Ryuko’s corpse, she spat on the woman’s dead face - and picked the woman’s scissor blade. It would prove very useful for the battle against her mother… But Ryuko just wasn’t cut for it after all. That was the nature of this world - the strong ruled while the weak got crushed. Feeling Ryuko didn’t even deserve a goodbye, Satsuki spun on her heel, and headed away. She was very much aware of what was going to happen to Ryuko’s corpse now - but it was a fate the girl had brought on themself. She wasn’t one for carnal pleasures like that, though - so she just left, going back to her office to think, how to best utilize her new weapon.

As their divine ruler left, the no-star students had no reason to hold themselves back anymore. Flooding into the plaza in which the two women had dueled, the students went right for Ryuko’s corpse. Her body was picked back up, one man forcing his dick into her pussy while the other shoved it into her ass. Ryuko’s holes were exceptionally tight - and the woman’s final climax left her cunt pretty slick, too. Because of that, they were very pleasurable to fuck - with the men using them quickly being able to get off as they hammered their cocks inside her with no reservations. Her high boots have been pulled off her legs, exposing her small feet - feet that were then used by the students who couldn’t wait to use her holes. Ryuko’s top half wasn’t spared either - with people fucking her as it was on the ground. Cocks were forced into the hole in her waist, fucking the woman’s guts. Her gloved hands were employed for handjobs. Twisting her head to the side a bit, men were able to force their cocks into her mouth, too - spilling their seed down her gullet. The tentacle within her skull had dissolved as well, leaving a gaping hole where her ear once was - and an inviting orifice to fuck, too. Men fucked it too, but with her brain already ground into mincemeat, it wasn’t nearly as exciting to fuck as it was for the uniform.

Ryuko’s corpse had been subjected to the constant gangbang by the students for hours and hours. Eventually, though, their lust had been mostly satisfied - and the ones that remained weren’t particularly attentive. They were so careless, that when the Mankanshoku family’s car rushed onto the stage, they failed to stop them - only noticing what had happened when Mataro and Barazo had snatched one half of her body each. But at that point it was already too late -  
the family who used to house the dead girl riding away with her corpse. Once home, each of the family members go to react to her dead body in their own way. Mako ran off to her room while bawling her eyes out, being perhaps the only person who cared about Ryuko at all. Her sobs were loud enough to shake the walls of the house - but her family members weren’t moved by that at all. Even if the girl had been in their care before, that never stopped neither Mataro nor Barazo from perving on the girl - be it peeping on her as she changed clothes or spying on her as she showered. Both of them lusted for the girl - and now that she couldn’t kick their asses for trying to fuck her, they weren’t going to hold back doing it.

Mataro was working his cock into Ryuko’s pussy. However, it had nothing of the tightness it used to have. He grabbed her cum-covered legs and pulled her onto his dick, but to no avail - it was very hard to get off on it now. The countless students who had fucked the girl had stretched her pussy out too much - and now her pussy was very loose. Of course, Mataro wasn’t going to stop trying despite that - just whining loudly as he thrust into Ryuko’s snatch. His father was keeping himself satisfied with her upper half, instead. His erection was sandwiched between her tits, the man’s hands on them to squeeze them together. Even despite all the cum they were covered in, they were still pleasant to touch - and it felt great to rub them around his cock. Soon enough, his semen joined the cum of the many students who already came on Ryuko’s face, the dead girl’s head showered with semen. He wouldn’t be happy with just one climax, though - soon enough his dick would be fucking Ryuko’s guts. For now, however, he took a break - and watched as their dog approached the girl’s corpse. The dog, too, wanted to fuck the girl - and it went directly for the girl’s head. Guts forced his cock into the hole that used to be Ryuko’s ear, and proceeded to hump it - fucking Ryuko’s skull that was mostly filled with dry cum now. The dog didn’t care for that, anyways - just thrusting inside her skull until he released his semen inside it. Now, the human cum already mixed in with her brain’s remains was joined by dog cum, too.

The two men and the dog continued to fuck Ryuko for some more time. Sukuyo had no troubles letting her husband fuck their guest’s corpse - if anything, she was a little turned on by the sight, too. However, she didn’t really want to use the body herself - she had a different idea on what to do with it. And so, once the three males were done abusing Ryuko’s corpse, she took it herself - dragging it off to her kitchen. Then, she got to work on it - grinding Ryuko’s body down into a filling that she’d later put into her Mystery Croquettes. Before long, Ryuko’s body disappeared, turned into minced meat that was perfect for the croquettes. Her family would consume these not too long afterwards, nothing remaining of the feisty girl who just wanted to find out who killed her father.


End file.
